A Horde of drunken Orc's
by FireBreeze1
Summary: This is a story about how Garrosh became Warchief. Why Thrall made Garrosh Warchief has always confused me so I wrote this.


Disclaimer : I don't own warcraft. In the case of this story the title is kind of a joke, Horde in this case means group not the faction. In this story, later in the story the spelling isn't wrong it's just meant to be drunk speech so it seems incorrect but it's fine. Please review. 

Warchief Thrall sat alone in his office. The candle on the table in front of him was almost a pool of wax. It was dark and he had been working for hours but he really needed to get this done. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Thrall sighed and put the speech he was working on to the side.

"Come in" he called. The door swung open and Garrosh walked in. "It's good to see you Garrosh" Thrall said with a smile "to what do I owe the pleasure"

"Is it true, you're leaving us, quitting as Warchief to go and join the earthen ring?" Garrosh asked

"Yes it's true" Thrall replied

"Why?" Garrosh asked

"because of the cataclysmic events that are happening all over Azeroth. I need to do this to save Azeroth" Thrall replied. He looked at Garrosh to see if he understood, but the look he got back was not exactly reassuring.

"Right well you'll be naming someone else warchief then?" Garrosh asked

"Yes I am writing a speech about that now" Thrall replied. He wasn't sure what Garrosh was really doing in his office.

"Right, so I was thinking maybe since you've been our Warchief for a while now and you're leaving I could organise a party for you"

Thrall thought about it for a moment "Fine, so long as it's nothing too big. Just invite the other Horde leaders and maybe some of the high rankings officers in the military. This will also give me the opportunity to present my speech and name the next Warchief"

"Fine, whatever you say" Garrosh replied and with that he left the office.

Thrall returned to his speech. Carine would make a good Warchief he had decided. However there was one thing he was concerned about, he wasn't entirely sure Garrosh would follow his instructions about the party.

Five days later everything for the party had been organise and Thrall was getting ready. He was wearing his good clothes as he felt it important that he make one last good impression. As he prepared to leave for the party he tucked the little golden cue cards of his speech into his right pocket for when he'd say his speech later.

When he reach the location of the party he almost swore out loud. There was some music playing very loudly and dozens of Orcs moving around Garrosh's outdoor party area.

"Garrosh I'm going to kill you" Thrall said to himself as he went in search of his friend.

By the time Thrall found Garrosh about a hundred more Orcs had shown up.

"Garrosh what the hell is this" Thrall roared

"Your party, I wanted to make sure you had a good time" Garrosh replied calmly.

"Seriously what happened to the original plan of a small party and who are all these people?" Thrall yelled

"Just loyal Horde soldiers, maybe some civilians" Garrosh said in a tone that indicated that he couldn't understand what Thrall was angry about.

Thrall groaned "How many people did you invite?" he asked.

"About two thousand, but I'm expecting there will be gate crashers" Garrosh replied

Thrall was absolutely shocked. "You know two thousand people?" he asked.

"Nope, I went down to the military training grounds and asked if anybody wanted to come" replied Garrosh "Then I asked them to spread the word, there was about two thousand people there training and waiting for the next battle to be sent to, so I assumed that about two thousand will be coming perhaps more".

"Did you even invite the other leaders of the Horde?" Thrall said in a very angry tone.

"Of course I did" Garrosh replied as he picked a mug of beer.

Thrall sighed "I guess that I might as well enjoy myself"

Garrosh laughed "That's the spirit, Waiter get our guest of honor a drink" he said with a roar.

Thrall drained the drink within a few seconds. Maybe a few drinks would help him get passed his frustrations with Garrosh.

Two hours later the party was in full swing. Thrall reached for another drink, he'd already had several drinks that night.

"Shnother" Garrosh yelled as he finished the drink in his hand.

Thrall roared some nonsense in agreement. As he downed another drink he suddenly felt the urge to dance. He got up and headed for the centre of the room staggering all the way. When he reached the centre of the room he lifted his arms above his head and began to shake them in the air. He started singing very loudly and completely off tune, the words to the song were probably wrong or he was singing a different song entirely to the one that was playing. After the next few songs Thrall staggered back over to Garrosh and picked up another drink.

Then he turned to Garrosh and said "I love you".

Garrosh laughed and his head fell forward on the table in front of them. He quickly began to snore and dribble on the table. Thrall laughed and then drank some more beer. All around him drunk Orc's danced and sung, all enjoying the party. At that moment Thrall was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Carine standing beside him.

"Thrall, don't you have a speech that you want to deliver" Carine said

"Right" Thrall said and with a grunt he stood and staggered towards the stage.

Thrall reached the stage in about a minute. The Horde leaders all gathered at the base of the stage. Thrall tripped as he climbed the stairs but he was to drunk to feel any pain from the fall. Many Orc's stood watching as he prepared to give his speech. Thrall pulled the cue cards that were his speech out of his pocket. He looked down at the cards and prepared to deliver his speech. However when he went to read the cards he found his vision was blurry and he couldn't remember any of it.

"Hey" He said with a laugh " Thish ish an awe… aweshome pa… par… party"

There were a few cheers from the crowd.

"Sho I'm not going to be the War… Warchief no more" he yelled out at the listening crowd. "I'm ma.. making …" he paused, trying to remember who exactly he was going to make Warchief. Then he saw Garrosh staggering towards the stage from where he and Thrall had been drinking earlier and where he had fallen asleep.

"Making Gary Warshhief" He said and he staggered forward "Wel… welcome him up to the shtage".

The watching Orc's cheered as Garrosh staggered up to the stage. The leaders of the Horde all looked quite shocked.

Garrosh came up on to the stage and said "Fank you, I be best War… War… Warchief" and then he fell asleep again.

"Papers, bing me the pap… papers to shign" Thrall called out "and shnother drink"

An Orc that probably worked for him brought forward the papers that he needed to sign to make Garrosh Warchief and another drink. Thrall signed the paperwork and then drained his drink.

"It's to qu… quiet in here, more party" he bellowed.

Not long later Thrall lost conciseness.

Thrall woke up several hours later back in his office with a splitting headache. Clearly someone had brought him back to his office. Thrall got up and headed for the bathroom. When he reached it he vomited for several minutes. After that he headed back to his office, he still needed to pack up a few things before he left his job as Warchief. As he packed his stuff he tried to remember what had happened last night, he couldn't remember much of what had happened at his party that had gotten way out of control. He was sure he'd probably made several embarrassing mistakes the night before. As he thought about it he briefly remembered making Garrosh Warchief. He hurried out of this office to go speak to the one of the staff members in the building. It didn't take him long to find a security guard.

"You don't look well" the guard told him

"I'll live" Thrall said though currently given the amount his head hurt he wasn't entirely sure. "Did I really make Garrosh warchief last night?" he asked the guard.

"Yes Sir you did" the guard answered. Thrall groaned then headed back up to his office.

He could have chosen worse he supposed. It wasn't long before there was knock at his office door.

"Come in" He called. The door opened and Garrosh stepped into the room.

"Did you really make me Warchief?" he asked

"Yes, it appears that I did" Thrall replied

Garrosh nodded "Thank you for the honor Thrall. I'll make the Horde is what it should be and I will lead well"

"Yes let's hope you do" Thrall said. Garrosh nodded again and with that he left the office. Thrall could only hope he hadn't just made a terrible mistake.


End file.
